1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are directed to water usage data and more particularly to interacting with water usage based on water usage data collection.
2. Related Art
There has been an increased interest in environmental and water conservation. Consumers are businesses alike are finding new ways to advertise that they are “Green.” Further, saving energy and natural resources can be profitable. By controlling consumption, people and businesses alike control costs.
Unfortunately, determining consumption of energy and natural resources is difficult. Although a consumer or business may receive a general bill for services once a month from a utility, the bill does not typically indicate how or when the energy or natural resource was consumed. Further, consumers and businesses are typically unaware of the extent that specific activities consume energy and natural resource consumption.
Although electrical smart meters for detecting energy consumption are becoming more common, there appears to be little help for the consumer to identify their water consumption and the costs associated with various water activities (e.g., showers, baths, toilet flushing, cooking, dishwashing, clothes washing, car washing, and irrigation). Even if the consumer of business were to examine the water bill, water bills typically do not identify activities that use water, the amount of water consumption over a given time, or when water was used. As such, businesses and consumers may not put much effort to control and conserve water or other natural resources because of the difficult of identifying the quantity of water being consumed and the activities that may be taken to reduce water consumption.